A New Purpose
by Mokomaiden
Summary: Link's life after the defeat of Gannon and ,in later chapters, how the golden wolf was created.


My life has been rough since I pulled the Master Sword. Not only was I sent forward in time seven years, I was kicked out of my home after I killed Gannondorf. Well I'm a little ahead of myself; let me start from the beginning.

Once I had slain the demon king, Gannon, Zelda had asked me if I wanted to be returned to my own time. I refused her offer because, well, I cannot go back to being a child after all of the death and misery I've seen. It just wouldn't be like before. So I went back to Kokiri Forest to confront my "family". Since they hadn't guessed it yet, I told them that I was actually their old friend, Link, from seven years ago. They were quite shocked that I was actually a Hylain, but they accepted me anyways. Everyone except Mido, he said that I was to leave and never return. He still thought that I was the one who killed the Great Deku tree, even after the countless times I told him otherwise. Thus, leaving me with nowhere to go.

So, here I am. Just riding on Epona around Hyrule field, with no particular destination, like a loser. I don't even know what I'm supposed to do. Navi even left me behind. I have no purpose in life anymore, let alone a home. I guess I'll find a job... maybe King Zora has some work for me.

…

As I walked up the stairs to King Zora's pedestal, I noticed that Zora's Domain was starting to look like it did when I was a child again. The ice was clearing up and Lord Jabu Jabu was back in his shrine.

"Your Highness, I have come to request work," I said as formally as possible.

"Oh, Link, what a surprise it is to see you here! I have no work for you, but you could go ask my beloved daughter. I'm sure she would love to get your help," he replied. Good lord, not Ruto, anything but Ruto. I would rather get eaten by a Dead Hand than get bossed around by my self-proclaimed fiancé.

"Uhhh, thanks, I'll go find her," I lied poorly. I jumped from the waterfall and swam into the entrance connected to LakeHylia. Emerging from the water, I flopped on the beach making an unnecessarily loud grunt. I started to remove my tunic so I could dry off, remembering my frightful experience with the temple under the lake.

"Jeez, I hate being wet, it always reminds me of the freaking Water Temple Maybe once I'm dry I go back to looking for work," I said to no one in particular.

"Oh, does the hero not know what to do after finishing his quest? Or maybe you just like being bossed around by others. Hehehe," a mysterious voice taunted.

"WHO'S THERE?!"

"You don't remember me? How cruel of you to not remember someone so close too you." The voice continued.

"What, what do you mean. I have no idea who you are."

"I'm your shadow, you moron. You always were a dense one."

"Dark! You're alive!? But how? I killed you!"

"You cannot kill a shadow. I merely left the fight. But don't worry I have not come to get revenge, since you killed my master, I have no qualms with you."

"Why should I trust you?! You're my enemy!"

"Well the choice is yours if you want to trust me or not, but I am in need of a place to hide for a while so I will stay no matter what you think."

"Fine then, I guess I'll just accept that you will be my company for this evening," I replied apprehensively.

"Good. So hero, why do you seek a job?"

"Why should I tell you? It's none of your business."

"I was just asking. I don't see any harm in that."

"Hmph. I just don't know what I should be doing now, and I wasted all my rupees on a stupid target game. So I guessed a job would be the best thing to do."

"Why don't you ask Zelda for something to do? She could probably use your help rebuilding Hyrule Castle."

"Well, I thought about it, but we aren't on very good terms right now. When I told her I didn't want to go back, she thought I was somehow insulting her. So, she's mad and won't speak to me."

"I see. Well you could ask the fisherman running the fishing hole." I simply nodded, tired of talking and returning to my usual mute self. Dark quickly lost interest in talking to someone who wouldn't talk back. He soon dozed off against a tree. I took this opportunity to sneak over to the fish pond.

Night started creeping up on the horizon as I walked towards the entrance of where I had wasted countess hours searching for the legendary Hylain Loach. The pond was just as mossy as ever and the breeze had an icy chill due to the fading sun.

"How can I help you?" the fisherman asked in monotone.

"Do you have any work I can do? You don't have to pay me much."

"Now way! I can't give you a job. You're my only customer, Kid! But you are welcome to go fishing." I just waved and walked away. Why does no one have use of me? Not to sound self-centered or whatever, but COME ON I'm the freaking Hero of Time. Well, it's getting late so I better find a place to sleep for now.

…

I ended up just sleeping on the beach. I was just too tired to care about what would happen to me while I was sleeping out in the open. Not that I was physically tired, just emotionally tired. Since the last few days have been kinda rough and depressing.

When I woke up, it wasn't as cold as I thought I would be. It was actually really warm. It was like there was a comfortable blanket rapped around me. Wait…what. I opened my eyes. My face was buried in Dark's chest; he was hugging me tightly.

"DARK GET OFF ME!" I screamed. The warmth was nice, but not if it was **_his_** body heat.

"What the hell. I have the decency to protect you from the cold and you yell at me."

"I'm a hero I don't need protecting! And don't go around touching me as you please!" I said while squirming my way out of Dark's hold.

"Fine fine. Just stop yelling. It's too early for such nonsense," Dark rubbed his eyes and yawned loudly. "So what do you plan on doing today?"

"I'm going to Lon Lon ranch. I'm positive that Talon will give me a job," I said while blushing profusely. I mean seriously, what was Dark thinking just cuddling up with me while I was sleeping.

* * *

**If you liked this chapter please rate and review. **

Oh, and I know I forgot to mention this earlier. I do not own the Legend of Zelda franchise or any of its characters.


End file.
